B--B NOTE Dark Yagami's Jinglyest Jugglyest Day
by D'arkYagam'i
Summary: Because peeps on Twitter asked for it! What if... THERE WAS A BOOB NOTE? It would go.. like this? But crime happens and the detective L is on the case. Or IS HE? Lets FIND OUT! Maybe there will be bosoms along the way! Who is the misterious KiRACK? is it khaos? But he died! Or did he ;-)


_Hey! SO NETFLIX IS MAKING A DEATH NOTE! MOVIE! but they dont have THE MOST IMPORTANT GUY cos they sukkkkkk. HEY NETFLIX WHEN YOU MAKE THE SEEKWELL YOU NEED TO PUT HIM IN IT_

 _SO I WRIT THIS FIC TO SHOW WHAT DARK YAGAMI CAN DO! I ASKED THE PEEPS ON TWTITER (IM REALDARKYAGAMI COS THERES A FAKE!) AND THEY SAID DO A BOOB NOTE SO HERE IT IS!_

 **IN A CAVE IN JAPAn**

A bunch of peeps go in a cave with spacesuits and robots and what are they doing?

THIS

"I CAN SEE THE TARGET ROGER OVER" said a soldier

"ACTIVATE THE GRABBERS! TEN FOR!" said hal linder who was the boss of the mission

"GRABBERS INISHIATED!" and a grabber came out and grabbed a MISTERIOUS NOTE BOOK

"CAREFUL!" Hal linder radiod and the grabber dropped the book on a pen and it writ HAL LINDER

"OH NO! TEN HUT!" the solder said and he grabbed the book again but it was too late.

"WHAT THE F-CK?" Hal said but it was still too late!

Because he had…..

BOOBS

because it was…..

 **BOOB NOTE**

Imagine the Os are boobs or something.

 **MEANWHILE IN LS SECRET BASS**

L was siting in his chair stamping candy gunk into his mouth that was cut open like the jokers so he could put more candy inside it. Watari came bounding in like a bounder holding his tea cos hes british. "MARSTER L! He yelped "THERE IS A NEW KIRA

"big woooop" L grunted swallowing a chocolate killer wale. "its another yagami. Its always a f-cking yagami."

"NOT THIS TIME MY SUGARBELLYED YOUNG WELP!" and he showed L a whatsapp from the yagamis that said not me. "AND THATS NOT ALL. LOOK AT THE TV"

and he turned on the tv but it was an comersial brake and they had to wait for the news to come back after theweather.

"Welcome back to the news!" said a tv presenter who was a lady to one who was a man. "now there is news of a new kira and its totally cray. Everyone calls him kiRACK as a joke (GET IT?)" she said. "Now I will show you what he does"

"That sounds bad" said the news man getting all sweaty.

"Have you ever done a crime?" said news lady and news man said no. "THATS A LIE BECAUSE YOU THREW A FISH OFF A SKYSCRAPER JUST TO WATCH IT GO SPLAT AND IT HIT A CHILD AND THE CHILD BECAME PART FISH!"

everyone in the news studio gasped. "no!" said news man "dont do this to me!"

"Kirack show this man a lesson"

"Nooo-o-o-o" said news man and then there was a bang and HE HAD BOSOMY BOUNDS. "F-ck yeah actually this is awesome" he said boobling them about. News lady punched him in the face and then SHE GOT BOOB NOTED TOO and hers got double big also. "so thatswhat kiRACK does and its so cool and if you want" and the word got beeped cos it was TV "like me then do all THE CRIME"

Watari turned off the tv. "SO THATS THE BUGGLY KIRACKS DEAL. HE MAKES BAD GUYS HAVE JUGGLYS AND MAKES THEM JUGGLYS BIGGER IF THEY ALREADY HAVE JUGGLYS."

"That dont sound too bad" L said. He took two blobules of candy and splatted them on his shirt. "Look now I have boobs lol"

"THE BLASTING PROBLEM IS EVERYONE WANTS BIG CHESTY BITS. FELLOWS AND GENTLELADYS ARE DOIN CRIMES SO KIRACK WILL FIND THEM AND BOOB THEM UP." Watari said and then he did a BRITISH PUNCH right in LS FACE!

There was a sound like chests growing and then watari had them too. "YOU SEE?"

"F-CK! LETS GO!" L said and got in his police car which was actually an uber but he writ police on the door and a policelady drove it cept she wasnt a policelady anymore cos she graffitid ELEFANTS SUCK on a zoo so she could have bigger jinglebags and it worked. As they drove L looked out at all the chaos (BUT NOT KHAOS GET IT? COS HE DEAD? OR IS HE?)

there was an old lady punching a statue of the guy who invented books and every punch made her hubbybubbys get bigger and bigger. There was a sandwich dude putting tomatos in the sandwichs when peeps said "NO TOMATOS" just so he could have roundajigs big enuf that he could use them as a table and save money on tables. There was a garbage man setting all the garbage cans on fire but noone cared cos he was garbage man and it wasnt a crime and he dint have the blubberdubbers everyone else did.

 **THEN AT THE TV STUDIO**

They got to the TV studio and L went on TV like in the beginning of DEATH NOTE!

"Ok kiRACK heres THE BEEF." L said. "I am gonna arrest you! Unless you give me tittly bits which I sure hope dont happen!" then it did

"HA! L laughed laughed like a pringly detective leprekorn with boobles which he was. "I TRICKED YOU! You fort this TV message was going to the hole world but actually it was just going to ONE PLACE…. THE SECRET BASS OF K AKA KHAOS MY EVIL BROTHER! Or my clone or something I dont remember lol"

So he got back to the police uber but he couldnt get in cos the drivers bresties were so big they filled the whole car now. If L dint fix this soon EVERYONE WOOD BE COVERED IN BOOB AND DIE

So instead he had to get a helicopter and laned at Ks house and went down the chimney like santa BUT BADASS AND CHESTACULAR

"YOU!" Khaos said in terror at the site of the pale sugarcoated jubbly man with police guns. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I want to arrest you for being a kira even if you dint kill peeps" L said smashing shit up like a bad cop.

"But I am not doin nothing wrong!" Khaos said back. "Everyone wants to have milkmountains and im giving the peeple what they want!"

"But your making them do crimes!"

"Thats cos….. CRIME IS GOOD!"" Khaos skirbled and his eyes went even and he started writing in his note.

"WHAT THE F-CK" L sed and he dropped his guns. The y fell on the floor and started rolling around as they turned into mammary glubs

"My evil plan" Khaos sed "the boob note can turn anything into a boob. And when everyone is happy with their chests I will write….. THE EARTH!"

"No!" L sed but it was too late! Khaos got a pen and writ

THE EARTH

he could feel the world shaking like an earthquake but sexy. Everything went all jubbly. Khaos was laughing all over the place even as the house started to fall down. L ran out of the house. All he could see was bubblyjub all the way to the horizon and on the edge was a giant mountain that was the middly bit.

"Noo I failed" he said sadly but then watari came over jingling his jangles.

"YOU DIDNT RUDDY FAIL ME BUMBLING CHAPPY" he said happy. "EVERYONE IS HAPPY NOW. THERE IS NO WAR OR CRIME OR SADNESS NOW COS THE WORLD IS A BRISTOL (AN I looked up britishy words for chests!) AND YOU CANT BE ANGRY WHEN UR LOOKING AT A NORK."

and it was true. The world was perfect and peas full and everyone built a big statue of K. everyone was sad he died when his house fell down and wished they could have sexed with him but that was a small price to pay

 **THE END**

 **BUT WAIT! I HEAR YOU ASK!**

 **WHERE WAS DARK YAGAMI?**

the camera zooms in on some rubble. Suddenly a hand appears! Khaos climbs out! And he takes off his mask! AND ITS

DARK

F-CKING

YAG

F-CKING

AMI!

He grins at the camera and gos "MISSED ME!" and theres a ROCKING GITAR!

 _SO NETFLIX PEEPS! THAT MUST BE THE DEATH NOTE MOVIE. ITS SO F-CKING COOL! HE MADE WORLD PEAS AND CHESTY BUMPS AND I SAW A BOOB IN THE OA SO UR ALLOWED TO HAVE THEM ON NETFLIX!_


End file.
